1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a contour nasal implant used in the field of aesthetic nasal surgery or rhinoplasty for reshaping the nose to improve its appearance, and more specifically, relates to a contour nasal implant to be utilized in reconstructive surgery in non-caucasian rhinoplasty which requires augmentation of the nasal dorsum and elevation of the nasal tip. A method for surgically implanting the contour nasal implant is disclosed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to perform plastic surgery to improve physical function or to overcome certain deficiencies in facial and body features such as disfigurement, scarring or the like, resulting from a variety of causes. Plastic surgery includes aesthetic surgery, sometimes known as cosmetic surgery, which has the specific purpose of reshaping or improving facial features or bodily figures. One popular form of plastic surgery is generally referred to as aesthetic nasal surgery or rhinoplasty, which can be defined as the reshaping of the nose to improve its appearance. It is well known in the plastic surgery field that aesthetic nasal surgery, or rhinoplasty, can involve a wide variety of surgical operations which may or may not include the use of nasal implants as a part thereof.
Typical examples of rhinoplasty surgery is where the patient has a large nose, nasal hump, and a large tip and a nose that hangs slightly where it meets the lips. In such situations, it is known in the art to gain access to the cartilage and bone within the nose and to cut and/or reshape the same to alter the exterior appearance of the nose.
Typically, a nasal hump is removed using either a sawing instrument, a chisel or rasp, leaving the ridge flat and with the bones and cartliage spread. Also, the bone structure can be manipulated to form a narrower nasal bridge. In certain situations, in order to reduce the size of the nasal tip, part of the cartilage and the lower lateral cartilages may be removed.
Also, it is known in the art to improve the angle between the nose and upper lip by elevating the nasal tip which is obtained by trimming the septum. A nasal implant may be used if required.
As the field cf rhinoplasty has become more advanced, it has developed that certain individuals, particularly non-caucasians, require a special type of rhinoplasty which involves augmentation of the nasal dorsum and elevation of the nasal tip. As a result, it is a patient's desire that the final result look "natural", and this may require that the nasal tip be modified in accordance with the patient's desires.
It is known in the art to utilize a nasal implant which is formed of an elongated central member, a flared dorsal section and a septum strut. However, in performing non-caucasian rhinoplasty, the shape and physical characteristics of the known nasal implants do not provide the desired augmentation of the nasal dorsum and elevation of the nasal tip desired by the patient.
Thus, it is known in the art that, by utilizing the surgical procedure of an aesthetic rhinoplasty, that the overall size of the patient's nose can be modified or reduced, the nasal tip can be reshaped, a nasal hump can be removed or a poor angle between the nose and the upper lip can be improved. It is also known in the art that it is necessary to add tissue in order to improve the contour of the nose.
It is further known in the art that nasal surgery is performed under a local anesthetic which numbs the nasal area. However, in certain instances, a general anesthetic may be used. Medication is sometimes given to the patient before the anesthetic is administered in order to make the patient comfortable during the surgery.
The known surgical procedure for performing nasal surgery includes making an incision inside the nostrils. The nasal surgery is then performed through the incision, since the incision is sufficient to gain access to the lower lateral cartilage, the nasal bone including the nasal dorsum. It is also known in the art that the surgeon, by having access to the interior of the nose through the rhinoplasty incision, can cut, trim and manipulate the lower lateral cartilage or the bone to reshape the nose and alter its external appearance and to insert a nasal implant of the type known in the art,